Meow
by Nightmare576
Summary: This is my first story. Jack finds a kitten and It follows him back to the Hub. What happens when the cat turns human? Read to find out. Janto.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's pov

"Meow?" that is what started the whole conversation.

"Who's there?, oh just a cute little kitty… aren't you cute. yes you are!" I picked up the cat and it seemed to like me. good thing Ianto was a cat person.

"Meow… Purrrrrrrrrrr" It definitely liked me.

"Well I have to go."

"MEOW!"

"Oh thank you same back"

"Mwow?" I walked away and she/he (I didn't really know) followed me.

"You got to stop following me"

"PURRR"

"You want it that bad huh."

"Purr."

"Fine" I pick up the little ball of fluff.

"PUUUURRRR" I walk to my destination. the cat, who I figured out was a she, did NOT want to leave.

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!" I reply back with a soft kitten paw motion.

"Mew?"

I get in the cat and the cat somehow got in because when I get back to the hub Ianto was petting her.

"Jack You didn't tell me you were getting us a cat." Ianto called over to me.

"We weren't she just followed me"

"We should have"

"Meow" the cat seemed to agree.

"You know Jack I have the purr-fect place to put her" The pun was intended.

"Where?"

" Your room."

"Mine? Oh no, there is now way this super-adorable-cat is staying in my room."

"Oh come on Jack. We can't have her running around"

"Ok just for you"

"We need to name her"

"Kitten?"

"HISS"

"She didn't seem to like that one... how about Tiger?"

"Purrrrr"

"well then Tiger, good night"

"Meow" I bring her to my room and Ianto and I go up to my office and finish so buisness we have to attend to. very special business.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own torchwood. Sadly

This is where the whole thing gets kinda complicated.

Chapter two.

Tiger's pov.

I wake up I try not to open my eyes. I must of passed out. This happens every time! Stupid curse.

I open one eye to see if I happened to be in a cage.

"huh, I'm in a bed… ohh comfortable… sometimes I do like my Feline side." I get up. I still am in my clothes that I had on before I passed out. Good I didn't lose the hoodie. Who know what they'll think when they see me coming out of where their new cute cat was. More or less with ears.

I decide to look around the apartment/thing.

"world war two coat, compact laser deluxe…OOH a picture!... OH MY GOD! AHHHH OK I should probably be quiet… I'm in Captain Jack Harkness's room! I'M IN TORCHWOOD! Oh Tiger you totally payed up for the cage incident." I walk around trying to find how to get out when I hear the one and only coming down. I needed to hide. and Quick. I decide to go Into the closet. so I could see what's going on. Big mistake. The one and only decided to bring a friend. Tiger notified me that he's a cat person. Good to know.

"You know Ianto what if the little Tiger was watching this?" More than you can imagine.

"She's just a cat Jack" Humph. Cat person. Ha!

"Where is she anyways?" Oh oh… Don't go looking for me please…

"probably hunting, she is a stray" Excuse me mister I am a highly sophisticated young lady that happens to be used as half cat.

"We shouldn't worry about her." Yes and go back upstairs so I can leave. I just wish I had this whole curse thing under control.

"meow" Oh gosh… thanks a lot tiger.

"there she is Ianto, told you not to worry" No bad tiger. I am not going out there.

Now this is where I wish I hadn't known about Torchwood or my curse or anything above. I wish I was still in the cage at the adoption clinic and no one would have ever found out. I say this because at that precise moment I fall out of the closet and into Jack's room. Big-no Huge- NO GIGANTIC MISTAKE! And worst of all my hood came off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Own Torchwood

Chapter three.

Ianto's Pov

Jack and I were in the middle of talking when a red haired girl comes out of Jack's closet and falls to the ground. (A/N: think Tangled) She get's up quickly and put on her hood. She was too fast but for a second I thought I saw ears. Must have been hallucinating… I should stop getting so carried away.

"Uh.. sorry I um.. Just go on with what you were doing and forget I was ever here. OK?" She sounded worried

"Look missy anyone who falls out of MY closet and tell me to forget about it is not leaving until they explain" Jack sounded… well mad.

"Uh.. I just came back from Narnia… must have been the wrong closet!" She smiled.

"Just give her some slack. she probably doesn't even know where we are" I look at Jack trying to make him understand.

"Ok fine, but just for know" Jack looks at me with the you-totally-owe-me-face.

The girl then starts to giggle and we both look at her confused. She starts to say something in between breaths.

"this...must...be… Narnia…Janto… YES… Hehehehehe… If anyone knew this… HEEHEHEHEHEHE"

"Janto?" Jack asks. The girl then stops giggling

"Opps, weelll, JantoisJackandIantoLikemyFAVshipEVER!"

"huh?" She smiles

"Well I'll just go upstairs and leave you two at it." She walks towards the door.

"Wait, how do you know how to get out?" I ask.

"I have my secrets and you have yours. we all need to keep ours safe. Isn't that right Captain?" She then leaves.

"Uh Jack, I don't know about you but I think we should have the whole team come over"

"Ianto I think you're right"

"Should I dial them for you sir?"

"Yes Ianto that would be a big help."

I dial up the rest of the team and ask them to come as soon as possible.

A/N: Thanks for Reading! I would LOVE if you reviewed! You don't have to, but I would recommend it. But you don't have to. But I would REALLY like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own torchwood.

This one is short. the next one is going to be longer.

Chapter Four

Tiger's Pov

Gods I was lucky they didn't notice. Probably scared them really good.

I walk upstairs knowing that they probably called the rest of the team. I decide to walk around see the place for my self when Myfanwy come swooping down. Good thing I had some chocolate. I give her the bar and then walk toward the holding cells when Myfanwy flies up to me wanting more chocolate and knocks me out.

"Shoot" I say falling towards the floor then 'Poof' I'm a cat again.

"meow" I say running away from the big pterodactyl that was coming my way. How did my human part travel in time?

"HISS" I say running under a desk. wait a desk? And I trip over wires and pull them from the plug, opps. how is there a pterodactyl in the 21st century? _It's torchwood deal with it. _Oh that's what this is… _And the guy who you followed was Captain Jack Harkness _I liked him. _Of course you did who doesn't? _Your old schoolmates. _don't remind me. _

I hear a door open and I can see a welsh lady come in followed by a man and an asian woman.

_that's Gwen, Owen, and Tosh. _I know who they are. now that I know where I am. _Just helping._

I walk out and rub up against them as they come in. "Gwen" pick me up and walks toward where the meeting room is. She puts me down and looks at Tosh and Owen.

"do you two remember getting a cat?"

"I think it was one of Jack's Presents to Ianto" Said owen.

"she's cute" Says Tosh. Well duh I am Purr-fect.

"meow. PUrrrrr." Tosh picks me up.

"she likes me!" Jack and Ianto come in.

"Oh you found her!" Ianto picks me up and rubs behind my ears I start falling asleep then suddenly wake up remembering what happened when I fall asleep. they seemed to finish talking and Ianto put me down on the chair and they probably went to look for my human self. Well I could just fall asleep….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Torchwood!

A/N:SOOOO sorry I wasn't on for a time! School is sooo hard...

Gwen's Pov

Jack Informed me that We had an intruder. so we all had to go try and find her. Tosh checked the computers to see if anyone had tried to hack into them. She tried to check the CCTV camera but her computer was turned off and when camera's were somehow unplugged. Ianto, Owen, Jack and I walk around the rest of the hub trying to find where the girl had gone. There was no sign of her anywhere. Jack and Ianto decided to go downstairs. So I went back to the meeting room and there she was. sleeping in the chair that Ianto had sat in. I look at her and call in the rest of the Team. They come in and The girl is already awake and has her feet on the table looking bored.

"You guys took your time" The girl says.

"Excuse me! you're not even supposed to be here!" Owen shouts.

"Slack off-" Tosh begins to say but the girl cut her off.

"OWEN that's not nice. You should be nicer to guests" She says standing up.

All of us look at each other and then look back at her and then her whole aura changes from serious to a giddy child at a candy store. she starts laughing and then says to us "You guys are the best! I mean- oh wait…. can't spoil anything… they're still here so 1-2… the hand is still here... "

"Hey! how do you know about the hand what are you talking about?" Jack asks.

" Oh he still got the temper… I'd say um… episode 5-6 ya that's about right."

we all look at each other. wondering who the hell she could be. I decide to speak up "What are you talking about? How did you get in here? And Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, Nothing." She smiles "It was really easy really. tho you moved some stuff around. And the name is Tiger." Ianto and Jack look at each other, while Tosh starts asking Tiger questions.

"how come you know about this place? If you've been here before how come the CCTV couldn't pick you up? Why are you wearing that hood? we are inside you have no need for it." Tosh starts trying to take the hood off and Tiger stops her.

"OK OK! If you I didn't want to tell you cuz you wouldn't believe me!"

"Sweety we hunt aliens nothing would be a surprise." Jack says. I couldn't figure out if he was comforting her or flirting with her.

"Ok fine. 1. TV show, 2. Tv show, 3. another TV show." She smiles then she starts going on. "This is about season 1 episode 4-5 and so Jack you find your doctor. Three of you die and… Never mind." She says turning around and sits down. she looked like she was crying. I walk over to her but Jack and Ianto tell me not to go. we leave into Jack's Office to talk about it.

"Who the hell was that?" Owen questions.

"She said something about a TV show. Either she is from the future or someone has made a TV show about us." Tosh says. "I'll go see if the computer has anything." Tosh leaves.

"I'll go get her something to eat" Ianto says walking off.

"I don't have anything to do here anyways." Owen says walking off.

I look to Jack "You seemed surprised at the girls name." I say.

"I was. The kitten that you say was called Tiger also."

"Could she be like an alien or something?" I ask knowing this happened.

"No, she's human. We checked."

"Where is the kitten anyways?" I ask.

"Probably sleeping or something" Jack says pacing his office.

"Hey Jack I couldn't find anything." Tosh says.

Tiger walks up to the computer. "you did it wrong. no wonder you don't get up with the latest news. Come on Hacking? There is a thing called Google. you should use it sometime. It is very useful" she sits down and opens up google and type in _Torchwood season 1 episode 1. _she scrolls through the page then stands up. "huh thats weird. she pulls out her phone. I look over at what she'd typing _Sherlock holmes._ why would she need to know that? "What. I can see the blog? no episodes? Tiger where did you bring me?" she says then puts her phone away. "well I guess that I'm not where I was. No wonder I'm in the U.K. the time before this I was in america. Something is really wrong… Anyways I guess we'll have to see what happens. Oh! If maddie saw this! And Lindsay! They would have a fit! (A/N: They be fangirls) This is the best day, Month, however long this will be... EVER! Now if the TARDIS appeared and rose and ten were still together. well they are… WELL…" She looked so happy and then looked at us. "I should stop. too many spoilers. Well how can they be spoilers if this is the show… well then the reaction wouldn't be the same… I should just stop talking." Then she shuts her mouth and sits down while we all think about what she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't Own Torchwood.

Tiger's POV

OMG Like I'm in torchwood and Sherlock is real so that means that the Doctor is real and I'm going to die of fangirling. I Get out my phone and type in my name. A series comes up. The mental hospitals Ok who created the title? I look through the summary. Wow. so in fictional worlds they do fangirl about us. I HAVE A FAN CLUB?! Totally freaking out now. I should probably listen to what the Torchwood team is saying.

"Somehow she know's about the Doctor." Jack says. I wonder if any of them read my series. It would probably help them.

"We could ask her Jack." Ianto says. Yes let's ask the mentally deranged girl that is giggling like a maniac. "Good Idea Ianto" Owen says coming in "Let's ask the girl that start's talking and then won't stop for twenty minutes." Hey! I'm not that bad! OK maybe I am...But Still! RUDE!

"She might help." Thank you Tosh.

"How do we know can trust her?" Hello? I'm I like Invisible. Hello? Gwen? I'm right here!

"You could just ask. I don't care if you're listening or not, but basically I've been transported to a fictional world where all of the shows/books that are made are real. And hopefully so are my OTP's"

"How did you get here?" Jack asks. That smile, that face… Sigh..

"Um… well That's the point I don't know how I got here. The rift might have brought me here." I say. If I could only remember what had happened. I Didn't do anything. right cuz that's what you said last time. I think what happened was that I was going back to your home then somehow I ended up in an alley way with Jack in front of me. So it was the rift then.

"I'll go check the recent Rift readings." Tosh says walking toward her computer. Man she really is a computer geek.

"Weren't you checking on some rift activities when you found the cat?" Ianto says. WELL that would explain how I got here. I wonder If I can go back? They should change the title from The mental hospitals to The Dimension Jumping Kitten. I wonder if any time has gone by in my dimension while I was out. I had finished college and was looking for a job… My parents don't really talk with me any more and nothing really happened in my dimension. Hey! I could work for Torchwood! But that would mess up the series…. Oh well My series is probably messed up to now. After the accident...

"As a matter of fact I was." Jack says. "where is that furball?" Uh oh… Um… Maybe I should just go… But they have the CCTV scans up. Shoot. Bad. BAD. BAD.

"she's probably hiding from Myfanwy." thank you Ianto. that is totally what I'm doing.

"I've check the readings other than the one you were checking, Jack, There wasn't any recent ones." Tosh says.

"Didn't you find her in your closet?" Owen asks. Yes Let's ask all the awkward questions.

"I came back from Narnia. Fun time. Little boring. I wouldn't suggest it. There's too much tourists these days." I say.

"Narnia?" Gwen Asks.

"Yes Narnia. Have you been there?"

"No. But isn't that a book series?" Oh, so only the Moffat and Davies show's are here. Oh well I can live in a world of Sherlock, Doctor Who, and Torchwood. heck I did that back at home.

"Yes. well I guess since The rift is closed I'll just go back to Narnia then" I walk back to Jack's closet, walk in, shut the door and knock myself out.


	7. Authors Note

I'm soo sorry I haven't been able to update. I've had school work and writer's block. But I have all of the chapters till the 9th and i'd like it if you could help me with an idea of how to end it please tell me! I'll try to update throughout the next week. Thanks to all of the people who favorited and reviewed! I try and do my best.

Also I've gotten into some other fandoms that I have written a fanfiction that I will post if you are good ;)

I had other thing but it deleted it... oh well. but I how you all have had a good day!

Ciao for now!

Fandoms i've gotten into:

Hetalia,

homestuck,

other anime.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood

A/N: Sorry It's short..

Owen's POV

That girl was weird. Narnia? Where was she from? The team decided not to open the closet. I did not want to know what she was doing in there. We walked out and started to look for the Kitten. Tiger, I think was her name. We all looked around our stations. half an hour later Jack exclaims "Guys I found Tiger!" He runs out of his office carrying her.

"Well that's good. should we feed her or something?" I say walking towards the cat.

"Owen, she probably already ate." Tosh says.

"Well what do we do now. the cat is found. but what about the girl?" The tea-boy says walking out of the archives.

"One of us should check the closet." Gwen says. Yes great Idea. We have no clue what she is doing in there and frankly I don't want to know.

"I'll hold the cat while one of you cheks the closet." Jack says staring at me.

"WHAT? I am not checking some closet. Who know's what's happened there." I argue.

"I'll do it!" Tosh says.

"Good, Ianto Show Tosh where the closet is." Jack says.

Tosh and Ianto leave. Ten minutes later they come back with confused faces.

"What is it Tosh?" Gwen asks.

"She wasn't in the closet."

"What?"

"WHAT?"

WHAT!?"

"MEOW?!" We all look at Tiger which jumped out of Jack's arms and runs out of the room.

"FOLLOW THAT CAT, TEAM!" Jack yells and we run toward the cat.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own torchwood!

A/N: Sorry they are soo short. brainstorm power on low.

Tiger's POV

Shoot, shoot, shoot! I got Caught! What do I do. They are all following me… If I knock myself out or fall asleep I'll turn human again. WHAT DO I DO! _They deal with aliens what's the worst that can happen? _

Well I could get put in a cage again. _gulp, We are not going through that again!_ AHH TABLE!

Poof

And I'm human. And everyone is staring at me.

"Hi!" I say.

A/N:

I know most people are like give me reviews and i will write more chapters. Ok sure reviews are nice but seriously! Do you really think that if you review i will write faster? Sure reviews are nice and all. but that is just basically buying time.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tosh's POV

a/n: OMG So sorry this was late! I had writer's block and stuff was happening. also i don't really know how to finish the story. so some suggestions would help...a lot. I was thinking of finishing it up in one or two chapters.

A/N 2: Ya I know that i said this before in the author's note but for the people that didn't read that.

The cat is a human. Were those scans correct? How did this even happen. She wasn't even form a different planet.

"Can I get off the table now?" Tiger pleads.

"Yes but don't go wondering around to much." I reply. I still couldn't believe it. she was a human who could turn into a cat and came through the rift.

"So are you and Owen together?" She asks sitting on the table.

"W-what? no. what gives you that idea?" I stutter. I liked Owen but I don't think he likes me much.

"Awwww you must like him. I could help you, ya know." She smiles.

"I don't think that is a very good idea" I reply.

"What's not a good idea?" Oh speak of the Devil. Owen himself.

"Oh nothing, just talking about girl things." Tiger says, Nice save.

"I thought Tosh was working on your scan?" Thanks Owen. Just Thanks.

"She was. But we're finished." Tiger says leaping down from the table and walks up to Owen, whispers something in his ear and walks away.

Later that day. Owen comes up to me.

"Hey tosh do you want to maybe… go out for dinner?" Owen says scratching his neck. I see Tiger giving me a thumbs up sign, I nod to Owen

"Um.. sure maybe after this all is over"


End file.
